


The Reins of SIVA

by Pekinaso



Series: Season 11 Snippets [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fights, SIVA (Destiny) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: Adam-17 enters the pits of the Moon to hunt down the recreated Nightmare of Dominus Ghaul.
Series: Season 11 Snippets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181492





	The Reins of SIVA

Adam-17 trudged through the Hellmouth, fighting his way through waves of Hive—both organic and Nightmarish manifestations—to reach the Chamber of Night. He sank an electrified fist into the bony face of a Nightmare Thrall before unloading the concentrated Arc beam of his Coldheart on a charging Ogre.

"How many times have we killed this Nightmare of Ghaul now?"

The Titan looked at his Ghost, who illuminated his path.

"More than enough times."

"We can let someone else handle this."

"No one else wants to. Otherwise I wouldn't be alone here."

"Touché."

As Adam came upon a wave of Cabal, simulated by the Pyramid's Nightmare abilities, he stowed his weapon and allowed himself to become wrapped in Arc energy. He charged through the Cabal like a raging bull, the lightning arcing out from his body disintegrating the weaker Nightmares. He ran up to his goal, a lone Colossus, and leaped high into the air as it aimed its shotgun at him. His Ghost moved behind him for cover as Adam plummeted down, bringing his entire weight and strength down on his Arc-charged fists upon the Cabal's head. It collapsed gracelessly with a weak bellow as the sparking Arc energy burned its armor.

"Too easy." As the sparks dispersed, the Titan grabbed his Coldheart and ran up the stairs into the next room, where the Nightmare of Ghaul sat suspended in midair, surrounded by red and black bramble-like energy.

"Remember, you're alone. Play it safe."

"I got it. Worry about yourself, Samael. I don't need you getting shot in particular."

The brambles burst as the spectre of the Ghost Primus dropped to the ground, yelling battle cries as Nightmare Cabal phased into existence out of thin air next to him. The Titan battled as he normally did, blasting enemies with Coldheart and dealing with minor nuisances with his Falling Guillotine, borrowed from his Warlock friend. Though he took more cover than usual behind the raised rocks scattered around the room, Adam found he had little trouble with dispatching the Nightmares… until he bit off more than he could chew.

Adam charged Ghaul with his glowing sword in hand, intent on releasing one final spin attack to end the Nightmare's existence. But Ghaul did not stand still. He fired several shots from his blaster at the Titan, who attempted to block the shots but reacted too slowly. Two concentrated shots bored into his shoulder, tearing through his already damaged armor and ultimately the wiring of his frame. Adam cried out in pain as the wires tore violently and burned, and his arm clattered to the ground. Reacting quickly, he stopped his charge and dove behind cover as Solar energy swirled around the Dominus.

"Adam, your arm!"

"Stay back, Samael!" The Exo's red eyes narrowed under his helmet. "I can handle it."

From somewhere in his chest, red nanites extended out towards his torn shoulder, forming red pulsating wires decorated with black diamonds. At the end of the new makeshift arm, the wires and diamonds combined to form a basic but potent cannon, the barrel glowing bright red. Ghaul rose into the air and began to float towards Adam's position, ready to launch a wave of Solar energy at him. The nanite-powered cannon fired at Adam's will, a single red spherical blast signaled by a mechanical wrenching noise. The sphere exploded against the Nightmare, releasing aggressive nanites that ate at his body. Ghaul reacted violently, swatting at the air, attempting to burn them with his Solar energy, but the nanites were far too powerful. With a defeated howl, Ghaul's form exploded in red and black brambles of Darkness as his visage faded away.

"Told you I could handle it," the Titan said smugly.

"That's good. But what about your arm? Reattaching lost limbs is—"

"I'm not about to kill myself to make your job easier. I'll do it myself."

The nanites that had eaten away at Ghaul swarmed the Exo's arm while Adam's replacement arm began to retract and return to nanite form, returning to the hidden core within his chest. The other nanites began to stretch out towards Adam, as if beckoning him over. He stowed his sword away and approached the nanite cloud, offering his shoulder. The nanites responded by reattaching the limb, forming the same red pulsating wires that had comprised his previous arm. As the wires were repaired and the nanites retreated into his chest, he flexed his fingers. They moved fluidly and seamlessly. Perfect reparation.

"It's a good thing you took on this job alone this time," Samael chimed in, his normally deep voice even lower. "Can you imagine what people would think if they found out you were a walking SIVA generator?"

"They won't find out."

"That Warlock friend of yours is smart, observant… nosy. I think she knows."

"I'm not worried about her. I can tell she has her own secrets. And is a good keeper of secrets."

"You don't care if she finds out?"

"You think someone who secretly made a wish to an Ahamkara to get Taken power and an Ascendant throne world—and actively hides this fact, among other secrets—would rat me out for storing SIVA?"

Samael grumbled.

"Touché."

"But I understand your concern. That's why I don't use SIVA in front of others."

"Good. Don't you ever."

"Can't say the same for whatever the Pyramids promised, with their "ancient power" spiel."

His Ghost seemed to blink.

"Wait, what?"

"Remember? While you were hijacked, they mentioned something about an 'ancient power on Europa'. It felt... cold."

"Ah, right. You seem eager to get your hands on it." Samael shivered out of his Guardian's sight. He was disturbed.

"Because I am." Adam looked at his Ghost. "Just as long as you don't get hurt."

"I appreciate the sentiment."

"Hard to be a Guardian without a Ghost."

"Eris exists."

"A notable exception. Say, shouldn't we be in orbit by now?"

Understanding the cue to end the conversation, Samael nodded and transmatted both his Guardian and himself to their ship floating within Luna's orbit. He knew he'd never be able to discourage Adam's desire for dangerous power.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> This piece was written towards the end of Season 11 for fun, and to give my Titan a chance to shine. So please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
